Vision systems capture a discrete image that can be used to identify a part and to perform a process based on the image. A vision system may have a limited field of view that does not cover an intended area. To increase the field of view, the image capture device may be moved farther from the target area to increase the field of view at the expense of resolution. Alternatively, a wide-angle lens may be used with the image capture device to increase the field of view; however, the wide-angle lens may distort an image captured and limit the usability of the captured image for subsequent manufacturing processes.